


Closing Time

by Khylara



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Dwayne and Chrisopher share a conversation at the piano.
Relationships: Christopher LaSalle/Dwayne "King" Pride
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Closing Time

"Go on home," Dwayne Pride told his manager who was wiping down the bar. "I'll finish closing up."

"You sure, boss?"

Dwayne nodded as he took a sip of his beer. he allowed himself one a night, usually before closing. "I'm sure." he made a shooing motion toward the door. "See you tomorrow." He sat down at the piano on stage as the door behind him shut with a faint bang.

It opened a moment later. "We're closed," Dwayne called out, not bothering to look around.

"Even to me, King?"

Dwayne couldn't help smiling; he had been expecting Christopher eventually. "Pull up a stool and grab a beer," he invited. "I'll be down in a bit."

"No rush." Christopher stepped up on stage instead, sitting down next to him. "Quiet night?"

"As quiet as it gets in New Orleans," Pride said as he leaned over for a kiss. "Closing down Bourbon street again?"

"Stayed late to finish up my paperwork," Chris explained. "My desk is clear for the fost time in months." He grinned. "A bona fide New Orleans miracle."

"They're the rarest kind," Dwayne agreed as he played. "I'm glad you decided to stop by on your way home."

"Had to. Missed seeing you today." Chris suddenly frowned. "I hate the days when you have to go to court to testify."

"A necessary evil," Pride said as he stopped long enough to take a sip of his beer. "But I know what you mean. I missed you, too."

A moment later, Chris leaned his head against his lover's shoulder and sighed. "My father called again."

Dwayne stopped playing and put an arm around Chris' shoulder. "He wants you to come home again, dosn't he?" he asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Won't let up." Chris closed his eyes. "I tried to tell him that my life is here now. But he still ain't listening."

Dwayne was silent for a moment. Finally, he said, "If you want...you can tell him about us." He looked at his lover. "I'd be okay with that."

Chris stared at him, eyes wide. "But...what about Laurel?"

"She pretty much knows that her daddy bats for both teams when he comes up to the plate," Dwayne said, much to Chris' surprise. "And I think she's suspicious about you, but she hasn't said anything about it yet. I think she's just waiting for the right time." He tilted his head. "But I would be okay with it. And I think she would be, too."

Chris let out a shuddering sigh. To come out and just be with Dwayne, with no secrets between them and everyone they loved... It was a dream he couldn't even imagine coming true.

Dwayne squeezed his shoulders. "Talk to me, Christopher. Tell me what's going on in that head of yours."

Chris smiled. "Learning things about me, King?"

"Trying to." There was a pause. "Do you want us to keep quiet still? Because I'm okay with that, too."

"I don't know," Chris finally said. "I know my father. No way in hell is he gonna be okay with this, with us." He suddenly smiled just a little. "He'll say some voodoo witch came along and put a spell on me, addled my head."

"And it matters to you, what he thinks." It wasn't a question.

Chris thought for a moment. "Kind of still? I mean, a long time ago it did matter a hell of a lot more. But now?" He shook his head. "You mean more to me than he ever did."

"And while I care about Laurel and what she thinks, I don't need her acceptance or approval," Dwayne said, giving Chris another kiss. "Not when I have you."

Chris grinned. "Always."

"Then that's all I need." Dwayne drew away enough to put his hands back on the keys. "Do you want to hear something in particular?"

Chris shook his head. "Anything. I just love listening to you."

Dwayne began picking out a melody. "Anything it is." He paused. "You didn't answer my question. Do you want to tell your father about us?"

After a moment of consideration, Chris shook his head. He'd have your head and mine combined and I know you don't need the drama that man can generate." He closed his eyes. "I'll figure out something to tell him."

"I'd hate for you to have to lie to him," Dwayne said softly.

"Maybe I won't have to," Chris said hopefully. "Maybe if I say no enough he'll leave it alone."

Dwayne snorted. "And has that worked out for you so far?"

Chris didn't hesitate; he let out a defeated little sigh. "No."

"Then why would you think it might work now?" Dwayne couldn't help asking.

"Hell if I know. Wishful thinking?" Chris asked. "Maybe if I pray to the saints of New Orleans they'll grant me a miracle or two."

Dwayne smiled. "I don't think they work on that big a scale," he said. "And after Katrina we just might be out of miracles for at least the next hundred years or so."

Chris shrugged. "I'll try anyway. It couldn't hurt." He paused. "And maybe if I sing a hymn or two on Sunday they'll be more inclined to answer the prayers of an Alabama boy."

Ending his tune with a flourish, Dwayne turned to Christopher. "I know one prayer I'd like my Alabama boy to answer," he said, grinning.

Christopher grinned as well. "Roll tide." He let himself be pulled into a kiss.


End file.
